Odd Mal Out
"Odd Mal Out" is the twentieth episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on October 28, 2016 and is the second episode in the second season. Overview The AKs school the VKs on the history of Auradon’s "Jewel-bilee" ceremony and the mystery surrounding the disappearance of Mal’s family gem. Plot At the Mad for Tea Cafe, Mal remains confused on what a Jewel-bilee is, but Audrey helps explain it to her. According to her, the Jewel-bilee is a dignified ceremony where each of them were given their birthright jewels. All the AKs got their jewels years ago, and now, for the first time, they will be bestowing the jewels of the VKs. Audrey notes that when the villains were relocated, their jewels were confiscated for safe keeping. As everyone drank their tea, their faces suddenly turn to different colors. Jane earlier cast a little magic on the tea to give them a "healthy glow", but instead it changed the color of their faces. Jane is forgiven by Mal, and is now looking more forward to getting her own jewel at the Jewel-bilee. However, as their faces returned to normal, the AKs regretfully tell Mal that her mother hid her jewel somewhere on the Isle of the Lost. Everyone had searched but it was never found. With that said, Mal is not getting her own birthright jewel. Later after returning to their dorm, Mal is very upset and furious about what her mother has done to her. Even as a newt, her mother still manages to ruin her life. However, Mal is not going to let her mother get away with it this time because she plans to go back to the Isle to find her jewel, and is determined to not allow anyone, not even her mother, to stand in her way. Credits *'Written by:' **Scott Peterson *'Directed by:' **Eric Fogel *'Starring:' **Dove Cameron - Mal **Sofia Carson - Evie **Sarah Jeffery - Audrey **Brenna D'Amico - Jane **Lauryn McClain - Freddie Facilier **Jennifer Veal - Ally **Dianne Doan - Lonnie Production notes Transcript Trivia *In this episode Mal, Evie, and Audrey are dressed in the outfits they wore in "Good Is the New Bad", while Lonnie is dressed in the outfit she wore in "I'm Your Girl". *On the wall of Mal and Evie's room, drawings of Jafar, Dr. Facilier and Captain Hook could be spotted above what might be Mal's desk. Video Gallery Odd-Mal-Out-1.png|Jane casts a spell on the tea Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-3.png Odd-Mal-Out-4.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-6.png|Audrey shows her picture of the day she got her birthright jewel Odd-Mal-Out-7.png|Audrey during her awkward phase Odd-Mal-Out-8.png|Evie and Mal trying not to laugh at Audrey's picture Odd-Mal-Out-9.png Odd-Mal-Out-10.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-12.png|"Translation, stolen." Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-14.png|"They're giving us our own jewels? How generous." Odd-Mal-Out-15.png|Audrey's face turns green Odd-Mal-Out-18.png|"I bibbidied the tea." Odd-Mal-Out-19.png|Jordan dumps her tea in a nearby plant Odd-Mal-Out-20.png Odd-Mal-Out-21.png Odd-Mal-Out-23.png|Mal gets told that she's not getting a jewel Odd-Mal-Out-24.png Odd-Mal-Out-25.png Odd-Mal-Out-26.png|"Thanks to my mom I am an outsider AGAIN." Odd-Mal-Out-27.png Odd-Mal-Out-28.png Odd-Mal-Out-29.png|"I am getting that jewel!" Odd-Mal-Out-30.png|"And nobody, not even my mother..." Odd-Mal-Out-31.png|"...is going to stop me." Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes